The Weekenders
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Daniel and Shelley get away for the wekend. Set early S5. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: The Weekenders  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: M  
Summary: Daniel and Shelley get away for the wekend. Set early S5

They'd walked through several levels of the SGC, talking. Daniel needed help. For a few weeks he and Shelley had been seeing each other. So far, they'd been on 1 failed date and several cancellations. Daniel had been called back to the base half way through the night. Since then, they hadn't been alone together for very long. Trying to arrange another date had been nearly impossible. That's when he had asked Sam, for help.

'Have you asked her yet?' Sam asked as they entered the elevator.

Daniel shook his head, pressing the button for level 28.

'Why not?'

'I don't know, she's just…'

Sam smiled, finding Daniel's embarrassment cute.

'Well, you asked her out the first time. Why is this time different?'

Daniel looked away for a moment, his embarrassment, growing.

'It would have been the first time since…. Well since we… erm…'

It didn't take Sam long to realise what he was talking about.

'So it's serious?'

'I think so, yes.'

'Then why can't you ask her out, again.'

As Sam finished asking her question, the elevator doors opened. Shelley stood in front of them, smiling. She was wearing her white lab coat and holding several folders, clutching on to them for dear life.

'Hey Shelley,' Sam said, breaking the ice.

The redhead fidgeted with the folders, re-arranging them in her hands. Sam pushed Daniel out into the corridor.

'You look busy.' Daniel said.

'Oh yeah. I just had a briefing with SG7.'

Sam watched as the two of them made with the small talk. It was embarrassing to watch. As intelligent and articulate as they both were, neither of them could say what they really meant.

'Ask her,' Sam said, kicking Daniel's foot.

'Ask me what?' Shelley said.

Daniel smiled nervously.

'I'll carry on.' Sam added.

She carried on walking towards the briefing room, turning back for a moment to see Daniel and Shelley talking. Sam hoped that he would ask her out. It was clear to everyone, especially to her, that Daniel cared for Shelley a lot and was in love with her. It was nice to see him happy.

'You were going to ask me something?'

Shelley stood waiting, hoping that it was good news.

'I thought that… that we could go out again, maybe,' Daniel said, mumbling.

Shelley grinned, finding his unsure words, cute.

'Another date.'

Daniel nodded.

'I mean, if you don't have anything planned? If you have, then we can do it some..'

'I'd love too.' Shelley said, interrupting him, enthusiastically.

'Good, good. I know its probably too much. But I thought we could go away for the weekend, well I guess it's too soon for that.'

Shelley shook her head.

'No, no. I'd like that. It sounds, nice.'

'Separate rooms, I wouldn't want you to think that cause we… we… once that..'

'It's okay. It'll be nice to get away. To be on our own.'

Daniel smiled. That's all he wanted, was to be with her for a while without being called away all of the time. If they were going to have a relationship, they needed this time alone.

'We can arrange the details later.'

'Okay,' Shelley said.

'I have to go.'

Daniel leaned in, kissing her cheek, his hand falling to his side and reached out for Shelley's. She smiled. For the last five minutes, it felt she had been grinning like an idiot, now her face was aching.

'Okay. I'll see you later.'

He looked at her as he began to move away slowly, their hands, separated. She felt them again, those butterflies in her stomach. No one had given her that kind of feeling before. It just felt so right. Being with Daniel was right. All the stuff they had gone through to get here, was worth it.

**A Few Days Later**

Daniel picked her up around 10am. The hotel was only two hours away. The drive was nice. Shelley introduced Daniel to the delights of County music, explaining that it was her favourite kind. Daniel had laughed at her, telling her that at least now he knew why to buy her for her birthday.

Daniel carried Shelley's overnight back into the hotel, along with his own. Shelley felt weird about being away for the whole weekend. Did Daniel expect to sleep with her? Shelley just tried to shake the feeling. This was just going to be a nice weekend away, being together, having some fun and some good food.

Shelley followed Daniel over to the reception, standing behind him. She looked around. The hotel wasn't as big as she'd imagined. When Daniel told her where they were going, she had checked out their website. It had 20 rooms, all en-suite.

The female receptionist smiled at Daniel as he came over.

'Hello,' he said. 'We have a reservation for Jackson and S O'Neill.'

'Okay,'

She looked down at her computer, bringing up their reservations on the screen.

'I have a reservation for a Daniel and Shelley Jackson.'

Daniel shook his head.

'No, no, that's not right. Daniel Jackson and Shelley O'Neill, 2 single rooms.'

'I'm sorry sir. There seems to be a problem with your reservation. I have it, but it says 1 double room, Daniel and Shelley Jackson.'

'Well do you have any single rooms, available.'

The receptionist shook her head slowly.

'We're all fully booked this weekend,' she said.

Daniel turned around.

'I'm sorry Shell, I booked 2 single rooms.'

'It's okay. Guess it saves on the bill.' Shelley said.

He smiled.

'We'll take it.'

Shelley stood nervously in the elevator. Sure having a double room was going to cut down the cost of their bill, but sharing a room could possibly mean only one thing. Shelley wondered if Daniel had booked two single room? Did he book the double in the hope that something would happen between them. Being around him, did give her certain thoughts, most of which were totally un pure. She couldn't help herself. She was totally smitten by him and him with her. Shelley loved to be around him. That first time a few weeks ago had been amazing. The next morning had been awkward. Shelley hadn't known if she was supposed to leave or not or stay the night, which she had done. She had woken up in his arms, feeling his body against her back. Everything in her life was finally falling into place. Her career was going well and she'd met someone who actually cared about her. She was falling in love.

'Guess this is us,' Daniel said, stepping out of the elevator on the 5th floor.'

Shelley got out first, holding both her and Daniel's bag as he opened the door to their room. The redhead stepped inside. Her eyes fell immediately on the bed. It looked like a king-sized than a double bed. Daniel caught her nervous stare.

'Its er… its big.' he said.

Shelley nodded, agreeing. It must have been the biggest bed she had ever seen.

'I bet his room has seen some action,' Daniel said.

She was surprised by his choice of words and giggled. Daniel turned around to look at her. He loved to hear her laugh, to see her smile. Hopefully this weekend, she will have something to smile about. There was something about her. Something he couldn't put into words. There was an instant attraction, mutual affection. Both of them had felt it straight away. That afternoon in the mess, when they'd talked about her rocky relationship with Jack. How easy everything felt. Then she'd had to go back to work. Daniel had reached out his hand to touch hers, pulling her back, slightly. The way they had looked at each other had been intense. Daniel thought that it was at that moment that he knew that something was going to happen between them. Straight away he felt something for her and it had grown every day. Not even her being sick had kept them apart. First she had lost the memory of their feelings for each other then the clone of his dead wife had nearly killed her. All that was in the past now. Everything that had happened to them, had just brought them closer together. But they were two people in a new relationship and still unsure about how the other felt, despite already having slept together.

Daniel had chosen one of the local museums for their first trip of the day. Shelley had been honest, saying that she wasn't the museum type of girl. She wanted to go to the botanical gardens. But Shelley let him have his way, if she could pick the restaurant for dinner, which Daniel had agreed too. It was becoming difficult to say no to her.

Shelley watched as Daniel moved from one exhibit to another, trying to get her interested. As she watched, she began to realise that she was only interested in one thing, him. She thought he was incredible cute the way he was trying to get her interested in something he found fascinating. In truth, she was more at home in front of her computer or in her lab, splicing together different plant species.

They had lunch in the small cafeteria in the museum. It was nice. Being together where no one knew who they were.

After lunch, Daniel dragged her back around the other way, going at a much slower pace than before. Shelley couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. They walked around, together, enjoying being a couple for a change. Half way around, Shelley realised something. Looking down, she saw Daniel's hand in hers. She hadn't known how long they had been holding hands and she didn't care. Daniel looked down too then looked back up at her and smiled and held her hand tighter. They stopped for a moment for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and cupped her cheek with her free hand, pulling her lips against his. Shelley melted at his touch.

'You want to go back to the hotel?' Daniel whispered.

Shelley nodded, breathless.

It was nearly 5pm when they got back to the hotel. Neither of them understood what had happened at the museum. One moment, they were walking, then they were kissing, then they were on their way back to the hotel. On the drive back, they didn't speak. It was simple enough. They were going back for one reason and one reason only.

Shelley's heart pounded inside her chest as Daniel opened the door to their room. The last time had been unplanned. But now, they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Shelley stood against the door, still breathless. Daniel pressed her body against her. His hand moved up her leg, bringing up her skirt. Shelley was hard pressed against the door, breathing hard as Daniel kissed her neck as he moved his hand higher between her thighs.

'Wait, Daniel… wait a minute.'

Shelley rested her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away.

'Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure I'm…?

'Are you?' Daniel asked, hoping for the right answer.

The redhead nodded slowly. Daniel turned around, rummaging through his coat pocket and digging out his wallet. Shelley didn't understand what he was doing.

'What are you…'

Daniel turned back, looking at her for a moment before looking inside his wallet.

'I was looking for a…'

'What?'

'A condom.' he finished, shyly.

Shelley walked towards him, taking the wallet out of his hand.

'It's okay. Every time we go through the gate, we have all these tests done and …. I trust you. I don't mind you going on this mission without your helmet on.'

Daniel laughed, wrapping his arms around her. The smile on his face disappeared as emotion took over. Shelley moaned as his hands sipped under her jumper. His hands were warm as they pushed up the jumper over her head. Shelley unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. She ran her hand down his chest. He pulled her closer towards him, pounding on her lips. His hand ran up and down her back, managing to pop open the hooks of her bra, letting it fall on the bedroom floor. She let out a pleasing sigh as Daniel's lips teased her neck again and the palm of his hand brushed against her nipple. Her whole body shook. There was something about the feel of him, that she had seemed to forgot in the last few weeks since they had been together last.

There was a first time for everything and sex in the afternoon was definitely a first for Daniel.

They'd fallen asleep for a short while, curled up against each other. Daniel kissed her forehead and Shelley looked up at him, smiling. Her hand rested on his chest.

'We should go away more often.' Daniel said.

'I could get used to that.'

'Me too. It's a shame we can't. You know, fate of the universe and all that.'

Shelley laughed, pulling herself up.

'We'll just have to do what we can to be together.'

There was a long pause. Probably the longest pause, Shelley had ever not-heard. This is what she had been waiting to hear or not hear. Would he agree with her or ….

'I don't want to be away from you,' Daniel said. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before.'

'Not even…'

'Not even Sha're. When, that clone hurt you, I thought I'd lose you and…'

'Ssh.' Shelley whispered, silencing him with a kiss.

He rolled her back onto her back, still kissing.

'I love you.' he said.

There was nothing else she needed to hear.


End file.
